Oh Calamity!
by The Child Of Apollo
Summary: Beca Mitchell never thought of love as a thing she deems necessary in her life. She only ever thought of succeeding in the music industry and becoming an international name. Will a perky redhead be able to change her view of love? Rated T for foul language


Music was pouring out of her headphones again, her black headphones fixated to her ears, and her beautiful navy blue eyes completely fixed on her laptop screen, which emitted a faint glow as she worked on her latest remix.

She was currently waiting for her cab, which she called a few minutes earlier, to arrive and take her to the hellhole in which she had to stay for four years because her father wanted her to, when all she really wanted to do was go to L.A., start working for a record label, and start paying her dues.

She furrowed her brows in concentration as she worked on her masterpiece. It was coming together quite perfectly, not a note out of place.

She loved working on her music. It always gave her a sense of relaxation and a state of concentration that nothing else could possibly sum up.

She was in her "zone".

Her concentration was interrupted by a high pitched sort of beeping sound that sounded awfully like a broken car horn.

Beca looked up from her work, a little bit annoyed to be pulled out of her "zone". Her cab was waiting for her right in front of the side walk.

She sighed, saving her work to her hard drive and gathering up her things, placing them where they're supposed to be placed.

She hung her headphones around her neck and plugged the plug for the headphones into the hard drive's Audio plug. She stuffed the hard drive into her jeans' pocket.

Beca opened the cab's trunk and put her DJ stuff inside along with her laptop bag.

She went inside the vehicle, telling the taxi driver where she wanted to go and put her headphones back on to closely examine her mix.

Her

She bobbed her head and tapped her foot to the beat of the music. She made a few notes to herself to fix a few minor faults, just some tweaks here and there.

After her latest mix finished playing, the starting chords to Titanium started playing. Beca hummed along with Sia's high notes and drummed her fingers on her lap, looking out the window.

Beca could make out a building. They were nearing Barden University, assuming that building was Barden.

The taxi went through an archway and stopped in front of the college building.

The driver unlocked the car doors and Beca got out of the car, examining her "home" for four years.

She saw the driver pop the trunk and try to man handle her bag. She immediately jumped into action. "I got it." She expertly pulled out her DJ equipment with one hand, glaring at the taxi driver for touching her stuff without her permission.

She slung her bag on her shoulder and looked around again.

"Hi there. Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?" A perky blonde with big teeth said.

"Um. Baker Hall. I think."

"Okay, so what you're gonna do is you're gonna go down this way..." Beca didn't care to listen to the blonde's directions.

A car pulled up right in front of where her eyes are. The window was wide open, there was a boy singing God knows what song, air guitaring for Beca.

Beca nods, pursing her already thin lips.

The car started moving again and the boy was gone.

"...and your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless its actually happening." The blonde gave Beca a silver whistle, which she put in between her teeth.

Beca started venturing to her dorm. Looking around Barden.

Barden didn't look too prestigious. Just prestigious enough to actually be considered as a college.

As soon as she found a door labeled 'Baker Hall', she immediately opened the door with her key and went inside.

She spots her other stuff in boxes on the floor and bed.

Beca feels someone's eyes galring holes into her back. She looks at the Korean girl that basically gave her stares that could literally kill a person.

"Hey you must be Kimmy Jin. I'm Beca." The socially awkward brunette tried to be polite and hold out her hand for her dorm mate to shake. Instead, the girl just looked at Beca's hand with a disgusted look on her face.

Beca got the look and retracted her hand. "Uh... Yes English?" The Asian just kept glaring at her. "No English?" Still glaring. "Okay. Just tell me where you're at with English."

ØøøØ

Beca gave up trying to socialize with her uncooperative room mate, and started her new mix.

She turned the corresponding knobs to male the sound she wants to make. Her hands flew around the keyboard.

"This is campus police. Hide your wine coolers." Beca looked up from her work to look at the door.

"Haha. Its just your old man, making a funny." Said her father, coming into her room.

She rolled her eyes and went back to work. "Chris Rock everybody." She heard her father sigh.

"So...When did you get here? How did you get here?"

"Took a cab. Didn't wanna inconvenience you and Sheila." She paused then quickly added "how is this stepmonster?" Her father again sighed.

"She's fine, thank you for asking. She's actually in Vegas-"

"Oh, no dad. I didn't actually care I just wanted to say 'Stepmonster'."

The man sighed and looked at his daughter, giving a try at persuading her to like college.

" So, have you guys been out on the quad yet? In the springtime, all the students study on the grass-" he was again cut off by his daughter's retort.

"I don't wanna study on the grass, dad. I need to move to LA and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues." She was unpacking her stuff, little by little now.

"Here we go again. You know Beca, DJing is not a profession, it's a hobby. Unless you're Rick Dees or someone awesome."

"That's not... I... ergh...I wanna produce music. I wanna make music, Dad."

"But you're going to get a college education first. For free, I might add. End of Story."

Kimmy Jin finally said something after being silent the whole time.

"I'm going to the Activities Fair." She said, heading straight to the door.

"Me too! I'm going to the Activities Fair, with my super good friend, Kimmy Jin." Beca said following her "friend".

ØøøØ

 _ **A/N: Hey! Anyone there? This is my very first crack at fanfiction writing! Hope this wasn't too um... Boring.**_

 _ **Okay, so this is sort of AU'd and a bit based off of All Time Low's song Oh Calamity! Listen to it, I highly recommend.**_ _ **Also, I hope you'd leave a review so I could gauge how you guys are enjoying this. Tell me how I could , thank you for reading! You'd probably see an update for this in a few days.**_

 _ **The Child Of Apollo**_


End file.
